


Beauty and the Beast (Obirin style)

by Helen92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: The tale of a broken beast and a beautiful woman...A tale about love, mercy, friendship and solidarity.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction of the characters.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 

**Maurice=Monga ( an filler character that appear in naruto shippuden episode 285) which will be Rin's foster father.**

**Belle=Rin**

**The Beast=Obito**

**Gaston=Kakko**

**Lefou=Taiseki**

**The Bookseller=Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Monsieur D'Arque (The sadistic warden of the Asylum de Loons)=Orochimaru**

**Enchantress=Konan**

**The characters that I have chosen to be Gaston and Lefou are actually characters that appear in Kakashi's Gaiden.**

**The other characters that will appear will have a different role in regard to the original characters from movie ''Beauty and the Beast''.**

* * *

One upon a time there was a beautiful and flourishing kingdom called **The Fire Kingdom**. The happiness and harmony did rule in this kingdom, but soon a war broke out in this wonderful kingdom, and everything became a continuous chaos. Many lives have been destroyed or have been changed irrecoverably, as well as the sole member of the royal family that remains alive after the war. And this is how our story starts: the story of a prince forced to remain a beast, until he will find true love and will learn what the mercy and the love is.

* * *

 

**I hope you will like the story and please don't be too rude in comments.**


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's life is changed irrevocably.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 

Somewhere, very deep into a forest called the Forest of Death, into a castle, a young man, about sixteen years old, with spiky, black hair and black eyes, dressed in a black long-sleeve top and with a green scarf around his neck, sit in an armchair in front of a fireplace, into a parlour that did seem a living room.

The manner whereat the young man was sitting in the armchair, with his legs outstretched in front of him, with his arms on the back rest of his armchair, with his gaze focused on some random dot on the wall and with his eyes empty, you could realize that the young man was physically present only, while his mind did wonder who knows where, but the present and that he was bothered by something and he was lost in melancholy.

The name of this young man was **Obito Uchiha** , and a year ago, he did lose his family in the war, while the rest of his clan dispersed every which way and went into hiding. Hence Obito did remain the sole member of the royal family recognised by the kingdom's population, thereafter the future king. He viewed the world as '' **Hell** '' and thought that every person from the world did have a rotten soul, that the violence was the only answer to solve things, and that the humans are selfish persons that only think about themselves and doesn't care how they hurt others.

His friend, Kakashi, a man with spiky white hair, which did wear a black mask that covered the lower-half of his face, tried to drag out Obito of his lethargy and to bring him back to life, but without success.

And so, another afternoon passed for the young **Uchiha**.

* * *

 

Towards the evening, outside, an awful storm, stirred up, with lightning bolts and thunderbolts, while Obito sat in his armchair and watched the dance of the flames from the fireplace.

Suddenly someone knocked at the big front door made of wood.

"Kakashi, could you see who is at the door?", called Obito with irritation in his voice, after being disturbed from his thoughts.

"Kakashi!", called Obito once more.

However, his screams wouldn't make anything than an echo through the castle's walls.

Angrily, Obito got up from his chair, headed towards the front door, while thinking to himself: " _Where the hell is that baka Kakashi!?_ _Why the fuck he didn't come when I called him?! I'm surrounded only by incompetents! Why I'm the only one who should do everything around here?!"._

With these last thoughts, Obito got to the front door and opened it, only to see a figure whom only the mouth could be seen, the rest of the face being covered by a cloak.

''What do you wish?'', asked Obito with boredom in his voice.

The figure with the cloak being not bothered by the tone that Obito used, answered, calmly:

''I wish shelter, for this night, in your castle, young prince''.

At the given answer, Obito frowned and said with an edgy tone:

''And, why pray, should I offer shelter in my castle to a stranger which doesn't show his face?! Maybe you don't show your face, because you are too ugly and you are ashamed to show it?! ''.

After Obito finished, the stoic figure took out from under his cloak a bouquet of white roses made from paper, which then were outstretched to Obito, with the next advice:

''I advise you, my prince, do not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty comes from within one's heart. And if you will allow me to stay in your castle this night, I will give you this bouquet as a sign of gratitude ''.

Obito only sneered at the mysterious person and then he looked at the bouquet and the stranger.

"Your bouquet looks horrible, just the way I suppose you look too!", added Obito coldly.

That being said, Obito hit, with the back of his hand, the stranger's hand, in which was the paper bouquet, which, then, fell into a puddle, being completely destroyed by the water.

"Hm, is seems I was right after all", added calmly the stranger with the cloak.

"It's seems that in your heart it doesn't exist and shred or drop of kindness, mercy and love, anymore".

Then, suddenly, the cloaked figure transformed into a beautiful fairy with blue hair, amber eyes, large light blue paper flower in her hair and with a sparkling purple dress.

"So, it's seems you are a fairy after all, but....", said Obito with defiance in his voice, while at the same time showing no shred of fear whatsoever, "... even so I'm not impressed, because in my eyes you're still an ugly thing in this world just like your bouquet. And if you think that the fact that you are a fairy will convince me to offer you shelter, well, you are sadly mistaken!".

After finishing his tirade, Obito turned his back to the fairy and prepared to close the door, when he heard her once again.

" Because you did show me that your heart is a heart of stone, I condemn you so that your soul's ugliness to be reflected by your appearance! I condemn you to become a beast until you will be able to find a woman, which to love you for what you are, but in turn you also must love her. The only modality to break this curse is a kiss out of love".

After the fairy finished speaking, a strong thunderbolt was heard behind her, then Obito felt a strong pain in his body, especially the right side of his body and then he collapsed on the floor because of the great pain. Then the fairy continued:

"This transformation, however, comes with her advantages: you will be able to use mokuton style, and if you ever try to kill yourself, this transformation won't allow you to do it", finished the fairy with mock empathy.

Once everything was being told, the blue haired fairy disappeared in darkness of the night and Obito fainted because of the pain.

* * *

 

In the west wing of the castle, Kakashi and the other servants of the castle sit around a bed where a fainted and changed Obito did rest, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few moments, Obito, began to give signs of awakening.

"So who will tell him about the **_new changes_**?", asked Kakashi, the other servants from the room, with worry in his voice.

At his question everyone just let their gazes down.

"No one?", asked Kakashi calmly.

Everyone from the room nodded their heads in sign of no.

"What should they tell me?", asked Obito with his voice barely a whisper.

"Obito, you are awake! What a relief!", said Kakashi with relief in his voice.

"Kakashi, I asked you something!", added Obito with irritation in his voice.

"Well, how should I tell you this....?", added Kakashi agitated.

"Look into a mirror!", a purple haired woman called, Anko, added boldly.

"To look into a mirror? Kakashi, what's happening?", asked Obito worried.

But before Kakashi could answer him, Obito got up from his bed and went to look into the big mirror from his room. And what he saw terrified him.

The right side of his face and his right hand were black, and in addition to that the right side of his face and on his right hand, he did have some kind scale-like pattern while his left hand and the left side of his face were slate grey.

"I'm a monster! Does the rest of my body looks like this, too?!", said Obito with pure terror in his voice.

He didn't wait for an answer, because in the next moment he took off his shirt and saw that the right side of his torso was black, too, and just like his right hand, he did have some scale-like pattern across the right side of his torso, while the left side of his torso was slate grey and on his chest, he did have six red glowing magatama markings, while on his back, he did have a red glowing assortment of ten magatama: one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it.

"This is it! I'm never leaving this castle again!", yelled Obito disgusted.

* * *

 

**I hope you all like the way Obito was cursed. If you don't, then it's your problem. I wanted to look a bit similar to the way he is now in the manga, but at the same time I wanted to look a bit different than he is now in the manga.**

**I hope you will like the chapter and please don't be too rude in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short background on Rin's life.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

  **Thirteen years later**

It was a sunny day in Konoha.The village had been a very damaged one during **The Third Shinobi World War**. But the people rebuild it and now the harmony and peace reigned in the village.

Most of the people from the village were civilians, having various stands, while the others were ninja or medical ninja.

One of this medical ninja was a girl called Rin Nohara. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, brown eyes and two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks, being the one of the most beautiful girls from the village. Also, she was very kind and caring towards others people from the village. Her parents died in **The Third Shinobi World War** and since then she had been raised by Monga.

Monga had been a shinobi of **Iwagakure** , but when the war ended, he established in Konoha (the principal reason being that Konoha was more peaceful than Iwagakure). Also, he had been one of the richest people of Konoha, but because of an economical crisis, he became poor, and was forced to move with his foster daughter into a small house at the village's border. He was very large in stature: both tall and extremely muscular and had dark hair, a wide nose and grey purple markings beneath his eyes. Also, he did wear red clothes and a bandanna on his head.

But Rin was content with her life the way it was. Even if her foster father wasn't rich anymore, she was happy.

* * *

 The day started normally like the other days. Rin has just finished her shift at the hospital and she was returning home. On her way back, Rin did stop at the library to borrow again the book about the history of Konoha and **The Land of Fire**. This was one of her favourite books.

"Good afternoon!", said Rin smiling towards the bookseller, as she entered the library.

The bookseller, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was a man with grey hair about seventy years old, came out of the shelves with books.

"Rin, what are you doing here?", asked Hiruzen with a fatherly tone.

"I came here to borrow a book", answered Rin with warmth in her voice.

"What type of book? A medicine book or another book?", asked Hiruzen kindly.

"My favourite book!", said Rin with a smile over her face.

"Oh... yes... your favourite book! How I could forget about it?", said Hiruzen ashamed.

"I will bring it to you right away!", said Hiruzen as he entered the book shelves once again.

After a few moments, Hiruzen got back and he gave the book to Rin.

"Here you go, Rin. And you know something? Since you like that book so much, you can keep it!", said Hiruzen smiling.

"Seriously?", asked Rin with excitement.

Hiruzen only smiled in response.

"O... thank you... thank you so much!", said Rin with a tearful voice while hugging Hiruzen.

Then Rin remembered that she should get home by now.

"Sorry, Mr. Hiruzen, I can't stay anymore. Goodbye and thank you once again for the book!", added Rin as she left hastily.

* * *

"I'm home! Father, where are you?!", called Rin with worry in her voice, as she entered the house.

"Over here!", called her father with a loud voice from the living room.

She then enters the living room and saw Monga reading a letter.

"Father, what is the letter about?", asked Rin with curiosity in her voice.

"According to this letter, in a few days in a port city, which is a few days away from Konoha, and is located in The Land of Fire, will arrive a ship which will bring to me the heritage from a distant relative. Finally, we will become rich again and you, Rin, will be able to find a husband”,added Monga with a smile on his face.

"Father, hold on! I thought we already discussed about the _husband_ part!? I don't want or need a husband, which to be only interested about my social position and to not love me at all. I want to find a man, to love me for what I am and to be able to love him, too. I want him to be strong while at the same time to be kind ", added Rin with finality.

Monga remained speechless.

"Rin, you are so naive. What are you wishing for is a utopia, an illusion, a childish dream. No one is interested about another person, if that person doesn't have something to offer. Nothing is free, in this world, my daughter!", added Monga with exasperation in his voice.

When Rin saw that her father still treated her like a child, despite being an adult, her ears and face became so red out of shame and anger.

"That could be so, father, but I still believe that somewhere in the world, there is a man for me, which will love me sincerely and deeply, from the bottom of his heart. After all, when you love someone you won't care about the social status of that person, or how that person looks like and, above all else, you never ask anything in exchange from the person you love", added Rin with restrained anger.

"Now, if will excuse me, I'm going to prepare the dinner", said Rin tiredly.

* * *

The dinner time was an awkward moment between father and daughter, where neither of them didn't know what to say to each other.

At the end of the dinner, Monga said, with caution in his voice, to Rin:

"Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving to the port city. Promise me that you will take care of yourself in my absence!".

Rin only nodded in response, got up from the table and said as she was leaving:

"Goodnight father, and take care of yourself".

Monga only stared, with sadness in his eyes, at her back as she disappeared from the view.

* * *

**I hope you will like the chapter and please don't be too rude in the comments.**

 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito vs Monga showdown. Who will win?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 

The next morning, Monga hit the road with his only horse called Kemuri, after he said goodbye to Rin. Monga's horse had black fur, with a thunder under his left eye, and with a star under his right eye. His crest has the color of fire and his eyes were of a sea blue.

* * *

 

Rin has just finished her shift at the hospital and she was returning home, when suddenly on her way back home, she was intercepted by Kakko and his friend Taiseki. Kakko has black eyes and shaggy, high, brown hair which was styled in a manner that somewhat resembled an afro, and wear black pants and brown shirt. He like his friend, Taiseki, and Monga, was a shinobi from **Iwagakure**. After **The** **Third Shinobi World** **War,** he traveled through all **The Great Five Nations** , and in the end he established in **Konoha** , and he became some kind of mercenary. Taiseki has a wide frame, with neck-length black hair and a bandanna around his head; he wears a red shirt and black pants. He and Kakko were inseparable, that's why he followed Kakko when he moved in Konoha.

When Rin saw them, especially Kakko, she tried at all costs, to avoid them, but Kakko grabbed her arm.

"Where are you rushing, Rin? Are you trying to pass by us without saying hello?", asked Kakko with a sly voice.

"Could you, please, let go of my arm, Kakko?", added Rin coldly.

"What's wrong, Rin? Are you afraid to stay next to a real man?", asked Kakko with a big grin on his face.

At his statement, Rin, barely, hold back her laughter.

"You, a real man? As if! Now if you would excuse me, I must get home!", added Rin with disdain, as she pulled out her arm from Kakko's grasp and with quick steps she got away from him and his friend, Taiseki.

Taiseki, dazed by Rin's behaviour towards Kakko, shifted towards Kakko and asked him:

"Are you letting her go so easily, boss?".

Kakko raised his head suddenly towards Taiseki with anger in his eyes.

"Do you really think that I would let her escape me so easily?! She is the one who will become my wife one way or another! But for now, I'll wait!", added Kakko with certainty.

* * *

 

**A few days later**

Finally, Monga got into the port city and the first thing that he made once he get there was to go to a tribunal to claim his heritage.

Checks lasted all day, but in the end, by night it was established that everything was a misunderstanding and that Monga wasn't the heir of the heritage but someone else.

Monga, with a heavy heart and downcast took a room at one of the cheapest inns outskirts of town, following that early in the morning to go home.

The next day, after breakfast, Monga began to settle towards home.

However, on his way home, during the night, a terrible storm broke out. Monga kept going, but in the end, being soaked, stopped into a cave where he lit a fire and waited until the terrible storm stopped.

After the storm, he started travelling again, but the clouds covered the sky, so that Monga was forced to travel through the darkness.

A few hours later, the storm resumed even worse and much violently than the first time, and what made the things worse, Monga realized that he got lost in the forest.

He stopped for a few moments, thinking what he should do now, however, one of his biggest fear became a reality. A few meters away from him a pack of wolves stared at him, hungrily.

His first thought was to use ninjutsu, but with all those thunders and lightnings from the forest, he couldn't risk a fight, because if he would focus on the pack of wolves, he could be hit by a lightning.

Another reason for not using ninjutsu was his horse. If he were to use ninjutsu his horse would get scared and ran away, and he wouldn't have a way to get home. So he did the only logical thing he could do: he ran into the night.

However, the pack of wolves was persistent, and Monga began to run on his horse in zigzags to confuse the wolves.

After a few minutes of running, Monga saw an iron gate, and behind it a castle.

Realizing that the castle was his only hope of survival, he gives his horse a touch of the spurs and the horse hit the gate with his hooves, opening it, and then hurried towards the castle.

The strange thing was that the pack of wolves stopped at the iron gate like what was beyond the gate could bring them the death.

* * *

 

After Monga left his horse in the stable to rest and gave it food to him, he entered inside the castle with caution.

"Is someone here?", asked Monga with a hoarse voice.

At the first sight the castle seemed to have been abandoned, but, it didn't have any sign of decay.

After a few moments, Monga got into a big parlour that seemed to be a living room.

There he heard the sound of fire, and there was little surprise when he found an armchair in front of a fireplace.

Tired, soaked, and cold, he installed in the armchair, then took a blanket from his backpack, covered himself with it, and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Did you see the stranger who entered the castle?", asked Anko, with worry, other servants.

"This is serious, he installed and fell asleep in Obito's armchair!" said ,faster, a woman with black eyes and black straight hair called Shizune.

"So what? Why should interest us how Obito's wrath will affect him? He shouldn't have installed in his armchair in the first place!", added, uncaring, a woman with her white hair tied back by a rope and with ice blue eyes called Kagura.

"What should we do? Should we tell Obito or not?", asked, with impatience, a woman with long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional ring in them, called Kurenai.

Suddenly, Kakashi came behind them and asked them what happened.

After the women told Kakashi about the stranger who entered the castle, he said with a serious tone:

"I think it would be for the best if Obito won't find out about the stranger".

Suddenly all eyes turned to him.

What?", asked Kakashi baffled.

"All of us know Obito's temper. All of us know that Owen will probably torture the poor man with genjutsu, or worse, kill him. That's why I recommend you all go to sleep and forget about the stranger", added Kakashi with a sigh.

After Kakashi finished speaking, all of them went to sleep. Well, at least, all of them, with the exception of Kagura who made her way to Obito's bedroom to announce him about the stranger's visit.

* * *

 

In the big parlour that seemed to be a living room, Monga began to move in the armchair because something bothered him. He waked up suddenly and saw that all of the torches and the fire in the fireplace were extinguished.

Then he felt a cold breeze in the room.

" _Something is not right here. Who extinguished the fire and the torches and, moreover, why I am feeling like someone is watching me?_ ", asked Monga himself, unsettled by the strange event that took place.

Then, he heard a noise on the left side of the armchair, a noise that seemed to be footsteps. He turned his look to the left side of the armchair and in the moonlight he could see the shadow of someone.

" _This is not good! I'm out of here!_ ", added Monga to himself, scared.

In that moment he threw his blanket on the floor and began to run. But, when he got behind the armchair, he saw a few meters away, a man with a white mask with a purple tint that covered the entire upper-half of his head, dressed in a pair of black pants and gloves, black shirt, and a purple, long mantle caught by his shoulders through buttons. On his feet he did wear samurai sandals with white socks( **his footwear is exactly like Naruto's in Naruto Shippuden** **ending 6** ) . But the most significant physical trait was his red eyes that stared menacing, through his eye-holes of his mask, at Monga.

"I presume that my armchair was comfortable for your sleep, stranger?", asked Obito with a dark voice.

Monga got scared by the masked man's voice. His voice was so dark and deep. And also, in his eyes, he could read the killing intent.

"I asked you something!", screamed Obito with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, it was comfortable. Please....", added Monga with his voice barely a whisper.

"Silence!", screamed Obito in a raised voice.

"How dare you enter my castle and moreover sleep in my armchair?!", added Obito with cruelty.

"My apologies, sir, but I got lost and I was attacked by a pack of wolves and I was in need of a place where I could take shelter for the night", said Monga with a weak voice.

"And my castle seemed like the perfect place?", added Obito with sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Well, you should be glad, because you will remain here for eternity", added Obito with a sinister tone.

That being said, the masked man began to make the hand signs for a fire jutsu.

Monga in turn begins to make hand signs for an earth wall. After he finished the hand signs he outstretched his arms in front of him, and from his palms came out an earth wall, large enough to reach the floor and in the same time to protect him from the fire jutsu. While the fire was stopped by the wall, Monga created an earth spike, very thick, which he threw it through the earth wall towards the place where the masked man was.

The next thing, he heard, was a groan of pain. Cautious, Monga came out from behind the wall and saw that the masked man was in one of the castle's walls with the spike inside of him.

Monga got near the masked man to be sure that he was dead, however this was Monga's biggest mistake. As soon as Monga got close enough, the masked man did pass through the spike like a ghost, grabbed Monga by his collar, raised him up above the floor and said to him:

"Look into my eyes! ".

And so the world became black for Monga.

* * *

 

In the stable, Kemuri became very agitated. He felt that something bad happened to his master, and now he felt a malicious chakra near by. Kemuri was a special horse who could feel if someone's chakra was dark or not.

At one point, in the moonlight a shadow appeared. Kemuri became very agitated and very violent, and with an amazing physical force managed to break the reins and to run fast as the wind from the stable before the person with dark chakra did something to him.

* * *

 

" _It seems that the horse managed to get away. Is doesn't matter, at least I took care of the stranger. No one, not even a stranger, will not set foot in this castle, to disturb my tranquility_ ", thought Obito maliciously.

* * *

 

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it's much longer like the previous chapters, but I hope this will be the only one being this long.**  
**Anyway, I hope you did like the fight scene. I tried to make a decent fight scene, but I'm not so good at describing fight scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

It was Rin's day off from her work at Konoha's hospital and she enjoyed a quiet day at home. At least it was a quiet one until she heard strong knocks on the door.

Rin went to see who it was by looking through the eyehole and she had the displeasure to notice that the person was no one else than Kakko, alone this time around.

 _"Kami, will he never give up?_ _I better end this quickly"_  Rin said in her mind with a sigh.

Then she opened the door for Kakko.

"Hello, dear Rin, my cherry blossom! How was your day, today?" Was the man's immediate words, making a vein pop up at Rin's temple. Rin was fuming and she had her fists clenched to her sides.

"I brought you something to show you how special you are for me."

As he said that, he handed her a bouquet of roses, which Rin did accept only out of politeness. Like she didn't know that Kakko offered a similar bouquet to all the girls from Konoha.

While Rin searched for a vase for the bouquet, Kakko invite himself in the house, sat on a chair, and put his boots on the wooden table.

"Where is your father,Rin?"

"My father left a few days ago, on a business trip."

"Is that so? What a pity that I couldn't find him here."

Kakko took the cup of water that Rin prepared for herself ,earlier, and drank it in one sip. Rin, who found a vase, saw how he drank her cup of water and in her mind told herself  _"What a douchebag and a pig is he"_  while putting her hand on her forehead.

Then she asked him, "Why did you want to meet with my father? Did you have something important to discuss with him?"

"Actuallly I did have. I wanted to ask him for his permission to marry you." The man said casually, saying the word marry as if it were an everyday thing.

Rin froze like a statue.

"Pretty awesome, isn't it? You are the best medical ninja after Tsunade from this village. You have a good control of chakra and you are the most beautiful woman from the village. You'll be a great mother for my children. Furthermore, you should feel honored that someone wants to marry you taking into account your material and financial whole village knows that you and your father are poor."

Rin's face became red like a tomato, as she dropped her head, clenched her teeth and clenched her fists behind her back, and hardly refrained herself to screaming loudly. But her discomposure lasted for a moment, after that Rin smiled at Kakko calmly.

"Kakko could you come with me in the courtyard?"

Kakko took his boots off from the table, got up from the chair and followed Rin towards the door.

When Rin got to the door she smile politely at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"After you..."

But as soon as Kakko went out the door, Rin pushed him in the dirt, threw his bouquet at his head and through the half-open door she told him:

"How dare you to speak about me and my father like we are trash?! It's true that we are poor, but at least we have dignity! And how dare you think that I am an object without feelings?! Do you really believe that I will marry someone as cold-hearted as you are, who is only interested by someone's psysique but not someone's moral qualitites?!"

With that said, Rin turned around and locked the door of her house.

Kakko, with his wounded pride, got up from the ground with his fists clenched and whispered, well what he concedered whispering, "You will pay for rejecting me, Rin!"

* * *

**(In the village a few days later)**

After Kakko drowned the bitterness of rejection in the tavern, and various parties with alcohol, he went, at last, to visit Orochimaru, the one which had in his care the Asylum of Loons.

**(After a few hours)**

"So, if I understand correctly, Rin Nohara refused to become your wife?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes!" Kakko screeched.

"And you want me to lock her father in the asylum until she will accept to become your wife?"

"Yes!"

"Well what I can say? Your plan is totally diabolical. I like it! Plus a guinea pig for my experiments never hurts. But beside the guinea pig, what else it is in this deal for me?"

"Well, you will spite Tsunade. You know how much she cares for Rin, like she is her daughter. If her apprentice will suffer, she will suffer too." Kakko explained.

"Hm…it seems tempting…to spite Tsunade, which so many times spoke badly about me in the village and refused to share with me some medical techniques created by her. Ok…I accept your proposal."

That being said, both men shook their hands as a way of 'sealing the deal'.

"So tell me Kakko, when we will act?"

"Not now…I will wait a few days after Rin's father will return. She told me that her father left into a business trip for a few days outside Konoha. Maybe her father will make her change her mind. If her father won't make her change her mind, only and only then we will act."

"As you wish, Kakko."

* * *

Eight days had passed since Monga left and Rin began to worry.

His travel shouldn't have lasted more than six days, seven if he stopped somewhere to rest.  _"Where are you, father?"_ thought Rin.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise in the courtyard.

When she got out from the house, she saw her father's horse, Kemuri, fallen, with closed eyes and many scratches on his body.

Rin sat on her knees beside him, and put her hand on his forehead. His forehead was burning up. _"He does have a fever. But what's the cause? Did one_ _o_ _f his scratches_ _get in_ _fected or is he ill?"_

While cheking out his scratches to see how they were, she did touch one of his cannon, and Kemuri opened his eyes and made a pained sound.

Rin discovered the cause of his fever...his cannon was broken.

In that moment Rin began to caress his fur to give him comfort.

"You went through hell to get like this."

Then Rin remembered that her father wasn't on the horse.

"Kemuri, where is my father?"

Kemuri, like he would have understood her, showed her with his head the direction towards the forest.

_"Did my father remain in the forest? Is he wounded?"_

Then her attention got back to her horse.

"You poor thing, Kemuri. I think that your cannon hurt you very bad." She said in a babying voice.

_"I better send a messenger hawk to the hospital so that Tsunade will come here to treat him."_

That being said she ran into the house and sent a messehnger hawk at the hospital to fetch Tsunade.

* * *

A week had passed since Rin found Kemuri ,wounded, in the courtyard.

On that fateful day, Tsunade came and told her that Kemuri shouldn't move for a week or even more time and treated his wounds and broken cannon.

* * *

Rin was worried about the diagnosis which Tsunade would give regarding Kemuri's health.

Rin was hoping that after a week of rest and medical attention, Kemuri would be strong enough to lead her towards the place where her father were, that of course if her father was still alive.

After a long wait, Tsunade got out from the the stable.

"Which is Kemuri's state?" Rin asked.

"Well he is a strong horse." Came Tsunade's half-hearted reply.

"His cannon healed nicely. I believe he may be able to walk but not to run yet."

Rin ,with tears in her eyes, hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you so much! Without you, he wouldn't have healed."

"The pleasure is all mine. Well, now I have to return to the hospital. Take care of yourself,Rin! And remember that the forest is very dangerous and unpredictable."

"Thanks, I will remember that. By the way, did you tell someone that my father is missing?"

"Don't worry about it. I know when I should keep something a secret. Goodbye and goodluck, Rin!" told Tsunade while leaving.

 _"You will need it if you will find **him**."_ Tsunade added mentally.

* * *

Later that day, Rin prepared a bag of food, water, a knife and a blanket and after she assured herself that she hadn't forgot anything, she left with Kemuri through the Forest of Death.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. And now the questions of the day: Does Tsunade know Obito? If so, how do you think that she knows him?**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 

 ** _After all, life is really simple; we ourselves create the circumstances that complicate it._** (unknown author)

* * *

 

After a long day of just walking through the woods, Rin still couldn't find the place she had been looking for.

The moon was up in the sky, shining brightly and casting a sheen glow around her. The wind was raging as well and all it did was make her want to go home and sit in front of the hearth while she drank a cup of tea.

" _Where else should I go_ " Rin asked herself. Just as she said this Kemuri started running through the forest, making Rin become more alarmed and slightly confused. She didn't know what was wrong with Kemuri but the unvoiced question she had in her mind was answered shortly after the horse started galloping deep within the forestry.

That answer being the sound of wolves howling directly behind them. At that point she realized two things. One: she and her horse's life were in danger and second: said horse whose life was in danger was trying to save her. And itself of course.

After hurdling through the plantation for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds, a castle, which looked very timeworn and neglected, came into view. If anybody came across a building with such features their first instinct would be to get far away from it, but in Rin's case she had no choice but to get closer.

Of course even if she wanted to avoid the bastion she wouldn't have been able to because her horse was dead-set on moving towards it. The actions of Kemuri made her slightly questionable about him and the castle.

"Is father in that castle, Kemuri?" she asked, even though she knew that he was a horse and probably wouldn't understand her. Then again he was a smart horse. And the slight movement his head made answered Rin's question, and proved that he was indeed a horse of intellect.

After they passed through the gate, Rin turned around to find that the wolves had stopped chasing after them, which relieved and both confused her. Kemuri stopped in his tracks as well, looking around him. His sudden hesitance went unnoticed by Rin who was looking back at the wolves that had their tales in-between their legs.

 _"Why are they so afraid? Normally wolves are afraid of fire and they never let their prey get away. But here, in this courtyard, they refuse to enter and chase after us. It's almost as if something or someone has frighten them or they feel threatened by something inside this castle and that's why they are keeping their distance. But them being frightened of something or someone in this building is impossible since this place is abandoned"_  she thought.

Little did she know that her statement of the castle being abandoned was incorrect. Since she and Kemuri had stepped through the gates of the castle they had eyes watching them from a tower, eyes belonging to someone very malicious.

* * *

 

After Rin took Kemuri to the stables she entered the ominous looking castle cautiously. She looked around the room which she had just entered, spotting out a red scarf, which she recognized to be the scarf her father had worn when he left for his travels, discarded on the floor a few feet away.

She walked over to the scarf and picked it up. Her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall from their ducts. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew that it wasn't anything good. She had a feeling, a very portentous one, that her father wasn't exactly quite safe at the moment.

When she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she composed herself and turned around to confront, or be confronted, by whoever had just grabbed her shoulder. When she turned around she was greeted by a male with spikey white hair. She couldn't exactly make out how he looked since the mask that covered the lower-half of his face prevented her from making out any distinguishable features.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at the man who in return stared back at her. "My name is Kakashi" he said after a moment of intense staring. "Where is my father? Have you done something to him?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly loud.

Kakashi watched her, looking suddenly panicked by the straightforward question and accusation Rin directed at him. But that wasn't the only thing he was panicked about. "Your father is still alive. You cannot be here. You have to leave this place now or else you'll be found by Obii-"

"I'm not leaving! At least not without my father!" Rin said, her voice raised.

With that being said Rin pulled her hand backwards, clenching it into a fist before bringing it back and punching the man named Kakashi hard enough to knock him out. Well, if he hadn't been knocked out he sure had been taken aback and needed to recover from the shock, which gave Rin enough time to run away.

* * *

 

"Father!" she yelled, "Where are you, father?!" she called, looking around the passage she was in frantically. She heard groans coming from a cell situated in front of a few steps in front of her. Knowing that those groans could possibly be coming from her father, Rin hurried over to the cell.

It was dark but with the help of the moonlight she was able to make out where exactly her father was and the current state he was in. He was all bruised and beaten. He had strange marks on his body and there were dark circles under his eyes indicating sleep loss or severe tiredness.

He was also shackled to a pillar behind him, the sound of jingling echoing throughout the dark place every so often.

"Stay calm, father. I will get you out of here" she said as she got on her knees and put her hand through the bars and grabbed onto her father's shirt. Just as she did so she was grabbed by her shoulder by someone and hurtled her to the opposite wall of her father's cell.

"Let go of my child!" Monga screamed, or at least that was what he wanted to do but his voice was soft and almost inaudible.

As Rin looked up she saw a man, covered by the luminescent moonlight. He had on a mask that was white apart from the purple tint that covered the entire upper half of it. He was dressed in black pants and gloves and he had on a high collared long sleeved mantle that split down the lower half. Along with all this he wore samurai sandals and white socks.

"Sir, could you let me go?" asked Rin, searching for a knife in her pocket while the masked man watched her carefully. He was about to say something to her but never got the chance as Rin stabbed him in his right arm with her knife.

But, to her surprise, the knife's tip blunted while trying to penetrate the man's skin, making the female's eyes widen in both shock and surprise.

" What-"Rin started but never got the chance to finished her question as the masked man grabbed her knife and threw it away, grabbing her. He then proceeded choke her while speaking to her.

"Did you think that your little stunt would harm me? Who are you? Why have you come here?" he said, the hold he had around Rin's neck tightening with each word he said. The woman's face had started turning different shades until eventually she was completely blue in the face.

" _Father, please forgive me. It seems that the both of us will die here by the hand of this maniac._ " She said in her head and just as she was about to lose all consciousness a alarmed voice sounded out, making her snap open her eyes, which she hadn't even known had shut.

"Stop, you fool!"

She tried to look in the voice's direction, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't see anything clearly anymore.

* * *

 

"Stop, you fool!" Kakashi, his friend, screamed.

"Stay out of this, Kakashi!" retorted Obito, "This person tried to kill me!"

Kakashi, seeing that Obito will not be calmed by words, grabbed him by his shoulders from behind. "Obito, if you want her to answer your questions maybe you should release her!" he shouted and Obito stilled as he looked at his friend.

"She? Is this person a woman? "he asked as he removed Rin's hood with his right hand, his eyes widening when he realized that  _he_  was in fact a  _she. "What I have done_?!" he thought bitterly.

" _She is just a woman and I promised myself that I would never kill a woman_."

Obito finally released Rin. Once released, Rin fell on her knees, coughing harshly.

"Now answer my questions, you damned woman, before I choke you to death for real this time!" Obito threatened her, but his words were hollow and held no real meaning as he wouldn't really kill her. His words held an empty threat, but Rin didn't know this and therefore answered him.

"My name is Rin Nohara and I came here to release my foster father, Monga!" she said, panicked and still out of breath. At least her face wasn't blue anymore.

"You mean him?" Obito asked while pointing his forefinger towards Monga, "Why should I release him? I have no reason to do such a thing!" he added, raising his voice.

"Please, sir!" Rin begged, "My father looks like he is sick" she said. "If I were to release your father what I would obtain?" Obito asked curiously. Rin by that time raised up from the ground and watched Obito, staring directly into his eyes while saying:

"If you release him, I will become your prisoner instead of him."

When Obito saw the love and devotion she held towards the man a little ray of hope entered his heart. Her actions had moved him.

"Very well.I will release your father and you will remain here in his place. Forever!" he said, his voice holding a tone of finality.

"Rin, don't do this!" her father screamed but Rin had remained frozen. Not believing her own situation which she had put herself in for the sake of her father.

"Raido, Genma, Iwashi!" and just as he said that three men appeared from thin air. "What do you wish for us to do, master?" asked Genma. Obito made a sign with his hand indicating Genma to come closer. Once the man did he whispered something in his ear barely audible and then he added:

"I want you three to use Flying Thunder Formation Technique to teleport my old prisoner back in Konoha!"

Then Obito opened the door to Monga's cell, broke off Monga's shackle from his wrists, grabbed him from his cell and then threw him at his three waiting men.

"Wait!" screamed Rin, "Allow me to say goodbye to my father." But before Obito had a chance to answer he was interrupted by Monga.

"You are a monster and a coward!" called the man, "How dare you make my daughter a prisoner?! If you were a real man, you would keep me, and you wouldn't agree to this deal!"

Obito, enraged by Monga's words, knocked him out in an instant and then he said to Genma, Raido and Iwashi:

"Take him quickly away before I change my mind and kill him."

"Why did you knock him out!? I wanted to say goodbye!" shouted Rin. Obito turned sharply towards Rin, a menacing look in his eyes. "I was thinking to let you, but after what he called me, I decided against it"

"But..." Rin trailed off. "No buts! Or do you wish me to kill him?!"Obito shouted. Rin hung her head down without answering.

"That's what I thought" Obito said,"Now take him away!"

* * *

 

Now  **Omake Time**

* * *

 

Omake- Rin arrive at the castle

Once Rin entered the castle ,she was confronted by a man with spiky white hair and a mask that covered the lower-half of his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kakashi" The man replied.

"Where is my father? Have you done something to him?!"

Kakashi watched her, panicked."Your father is still alive" he assured her, "Listen now… you have to leave this place before Obi-" he started but was interrupted by Rin. "I'm not leaving, not without my father!"

That being said, Rin took a pan that hung up on the wall and hit Kakashi with it in the head. Kakashi fainted because of the hit.

Then Rin made her way towards the dungeons where she was confronted by a masked man...I mean maniac...which was also hit by her pan...and like Kakashi fainted in the dungeon...then Rin released her father and they run together in the night...and no one ever heard anything about any of them...they simply vanished from the face of the Earth.

The moral of the story: always use a pan as a weapon; it's more effective than a pistol, a knife or any other weapon.

* * *

 

**I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't be too rude in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 

"Obito, will you stop drinking already?!" Kakashi yells with exasperation in his voice.

"Kakashi, could you leave me alone?! "Obito screamed, completely enraged.

"Is this about Rin?" Kakashi pressed on.

"No... yes... I don't know anymore!", Obito said, completely fazed, "That woman is going to be the end of me." He continues, his voice becoming weak.

"Well, maybe you should be nice with her ", Kakashi added with a sigh.

"Nice?!...To her?!...Why should I do something like that? The only thing she did since she got here is defy me with every opportunity and give me pointless lessons. She can't stand me and I can't stand her. And beside not all people are nice to each other. The only thing human kind is good at is selfishness. Just like with my parents" Obito adds in, bitterness lacing his voice.

"What do you expect, Obito?" Kakashi asked, his tone of voice becoming serious, "First you  _force_  her to become a prisoner, then you want to leave her in the dungeon, then after you  _offer_  her a room in the castle, you make her some kind of servant, and lastly, you mock her work... sorry, I mean you mock everything about her (the way she dresses, her appearance, her height, her social status, her courage).If you can't stand her, maybe you should release her" Kakashi advised.

"What?!" Obito screamed at the top of his lungs, "I should release her so that she and her father bring an army from Konoha to kill me?!"

"I thought you always wanted to die, Obito. You hated this world so much since the death of your parents. I was sure you wanted to get rid of this world this way or another and since you can't kill yourself... " Kakashi said straightforwardly.

"I..." Obito began to say but then changed his mind.

" You know something, Kakashi? Why don't you lead yourself out of my room?!"screamed Obito loudly.

Kakashi sighed out. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he walked out he turned back towards Obito and added:

"Maybe if you behave differently with Rin,as in being more gentle, you both will fall in love with each other, and then your curse will be broken" Kakashi added in a pleading tone before walking out of the room.

 _"I would sooner die than fall in love with that nightmarish woman. As for kindness, it doesn't exist in this world_ " Obito thought tiredly as he began to drink another cup of sake.

* * *

 

Rin couldn't believe the stuck-up guy she was forced to put up with, that person being Mr. Uchiha-Cold-Sharingan.

It had only been a few weeks since she became a hostage in this castle, but she has already grown sick of it.

Flashbacks:

_After the masked man refused to let her say goodbye to her father, Rin watched Obito, with daggers in her eyes, wishing that her gaze will be able to kill him. She then opened her mouth to speak, venom lacing her voice, and said:_

_"You really are a heartless monster! How would you feel if you weren't able to say goodbye to your parents knowing that you'll never be able to see them again?!"_

_But Rin didn't realize that by mentioning the word "parents", she will strike a nerve, while at the same time opening an old wound, as the next actions will teach her to think before mentioning the subject "parents" again._

_As soon as Obito heard what she said, he moved so fast bringing his right fist towards her face, that she barely had the time to react and coud only close her eyes and back up against the wall._

_After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked to the left where she saw Obito's right hand and a huge dent imprinted into the wall._

_"Don't you dare speak about my parents ever again, you spiteful woman, or next time it will be your head, not the wall" Obito said menacingly._

_Then he looked in her eyes, his mask almost touching Rin's face. In that moment she saw his eyes. They were now red, not black like before, with three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel._

_"The Sharingan..." Rin thought frightened, "This man is an Uchiha"._

_As she continued to look in his red orbs, she became suddenly very dizzy and almost lost her balance._

_Then Obito turned away and began to walk towards the exit._

_"Wait!" called Kakashi._

_"What will you do with Rin?" Kakashi asked with worry in his voice._

_"She could remain in the dungeon for all I care" Obito responded coldly._

_Then he heard a little commotion behind his back followed by a:_

_"Rin don't!" yelled Kakashi._

_Then, as Obito half turned, Rin almost kicked him with her leg but at the last moment Obito used intangibility, and Rin passed right through him._

_Then after Rin landed, Obito grabbed her by her wrists, almost breaking them, and watched Rin in the eyes while saying "Attack me again and I would do worse things to you than death" with venom in his voice._

_"Like what?" Rin asked bravely._

_"Like becoming my mistress" Obito responded with cruelty in his voice._

_At his statement, Rin paled._

_"You know what? Why don't we start right away, with a kiss?" Obito said certainly, while bringing one of his hands to his mask, seemingly to take it off._

_"Please, stop this!" said a feminine voice from the dungeon's entrance._

_Rin then looked in the voice's direction and saw a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist and warm brown eyes, then looked back at Obito and saw that his gaze almost became soft after hearing the woman's voice._

_"Is she his lover?" Rin asked herself with curiosity._

_"Please don't scare the girl more than she already is!" pleaded the purple haired woman while coming closer to both of them._

_Obito then released Rin's other wrist, while taking his other hand away from his mask._

_"Can I offer her a room in the castle?" the purple haired woman asked pleadingly._

_"Do what you wish" said Obito as he went right through the wall._

End flashbacks

Then the purple haired woman, Yugao (which Rin later found out was the woman name), offered her a room in the castle, and she or Kakashi will always keep her company during the day, in her room, but during the night Rin will always hear someone locking her door and also her meals were brought only in her room by Kakashi or Yugao.

Then, one day, when Yugao brought her lunch meal, Rin immediately said:

" Yugao, please let me out of this room. I had enough of my confinement in this room. I want to get out and do something. If I stay here longer, I will go crazy" Rin said, sighing.

" This is not my decision to make" Yugao said, sympathy in her eyes, "But I promise that I will speak to the master about it and see what I can do" she assured.

Then Rin got a visit from the pompous bastard himself, and what he said enraged her so told that the only way he will allow her to wander some of the castle's parts is to become his servant. That was humiliating, but she didn't have any other choice, so she accepted. Then she made acquaintance with other members of the castle's staff. Most of them were nice, except for a white haired woman, Kagura, and her friends: Fuka, Fuen, Kinoto and Tsuchinoe.

It seemed that Kagura hated her from the moment she said that she was Tsunade's apprentice.

* * *

During one day, when Rin was cleaning the stairs of the grand hall of the castle, Kagura came and toppled over her water bucket on the stairs and begin to laugh at Rin, while getting away. Then Rin, with a saint's patience, climbed down the stairs and took the bucket so that she could replenish it with water.

But as soon as she started to clean up the staircase after the "Kagura incident", she encountered Obito.

"Aren't you capable of cleaning a floor properly? Is that so hard for you? " Obito asked mockingly.

" Maybe you should clean it yourself, you egotistical bastard!" Rin replied angrily while throwing the sponge used for cleaning at his chest. Then she realized she made a mistake by doing that.

Obito, on the other hand was taken aback by her action, and he looked over to the sponge, then he looked over to Rin, then again at the sponge, until finally his gaze remained fixed on Rin.

" You…How dare you do this to me!" Obito screamed like a wild animal.

Rin only sniffed at his outburst.

Then Obito began a new wave of insults addressed to Rin, saying she is ugly, a freak with those markings on her face, that she is a weak person... very low insults, but the worst of them all was when he told her that she will remain alone for the rest of her life, that no man will ever love her.

Then Rin replied with venom in her voice:

"You think so? And who do you think will ever love you with your temperament? And one that wears a mask all the time and hides his face!"

Then she tried to take off Obito's mask since he was wearing a different mask, a flame patterned one. Obito tried to rebuff her attacks, but the only thing he did was make Rin slip and fall over the stairs. Then out of impulse he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back up and into his chest.

Rin on the other hand, was scared to death when she unbalanced herself and began to fall, but then was astonished when Obito dragged her back, into his chest. Then she heard his heartbeat.

"So the monster has a heart " Rin thought bemusedly.

Then she raised on the tip of her toes looking into Obito's eyes and for once his gaze wasn't cold like usual, it was the gaze of a normal person looking at another. In that moment Rin wished that Obito didn't have the mask covering his face, which she now believed to be handsome. She wanted to say so much to him but that mask acted like a wall that she couldn't quite break down.

Obito on the other hand was perplex by his own gesture and by the way Rin was looking at him. He felt like she was looking at the depths of his soul. Also for the first time, since Rin's arrival at the castle, he  _saw_  her. Not like before when he hardly paid attention to her, because right now he saw the way her eyelashes moved when she winked her eyes, he saw the warmth in her eyes, he saw the way she rested her hands over his chest. And in that moment he wished to take all of his mistreatment towards Rin back.

Then slowly, Rin brought her hands to his mask, and then she put them behind his mask where his chin was and felt his strong jaws.

Abruptly Obito puts his hands over Rin's and lowered them down from his face, back to his chest.

In that moment Rin realized what she was doing and what she was thinking. How could she believe that Obito was handsome and touch him like that. She was truly losing her mind. Obito was a monster that has done nothing than insult her, belittle her and humiliate her. So how could she, even for a moment, want to stay so close to him?

Then, still having her hands on his chest, she pushed him away with enough force that Obito fell down.

Then, as fate would have it, right after Rin pushed Obito away, the chandelier above them began to fall, and merely a few seconds before the impact Rin noticed the chandelier falling and began to run, but she didn't make it very far before the chandelier fell on her.

* * *

 

**A cliffhanger. Wonder how badly hurt will be Rin in the next chapter. And Rin finally "warmed up" to Obito. Wonder how their interactions will go on from now on. The deaths of Obito's parents will also be explained in the story.  
**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't be too rude in your reviews.**


End file.
